Love Bug
by TheSilverMirror
Summary: A strange new species of insect has been discovered in the Rain Country. The bug emits a strange chemical that has a slightly peculiar affect. Two teams are sent to investigate. But little do they know...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **** Masashi Kishimoto... look up on google.  
**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I know I'm working on so many fics already... well actually only three at most. But this idea just popped into my head and I couldn't resist at least writting an intro chapter.

I'll see what responses I get.

* * *

**The Love Bug**

**-**

**- **

_Special report from the Aburame Clan... _

_there has been a new species of insect discovered in the Rain Country._

_What's strange is that this new species of bug creates a chemical toxin _

_which has lately been having a strange affect on the local populance._

_The insect's appearance looks something like this:_

_- _

_-a nicely drawn sketch of the bug-_

_- _

_The effect of the toxin is not necessarily violent in nature, merely peculiar. _

_As such I recommend sending two low-level teams highly specialized in tracking _

_to capture a few specimens of these insects for study._

_- _

_Below is a detailed map of the areas where these insects have been spotted, _

_along with the area of affect of the toxin._

_- _

_-a medium sized hand drawn map- _

_- _

_Mission report concluded._

_-  
- _

"New species huh? The affect of the toxin is only listed as 'peculiar'. I wonder why?

Shizune!"

-

**"**Hai! Tsunade-sama!"

-

"Give me the list of the teams available for missions."

-

"Hai." She takes it out of her yukata and hands it to Tsunade.

-

**"**Hmm..."

-

Shizune looks on curiously.

-

"One of the teams I wanted is available... unfortunately the other one is not

Shizune, could you please hand me the list of the teams in reccuperation?"

-

She takes out another piece of paper, **"**Here it is."

-

"Thanks. Now... hmm. I suppose I'll send...

this one."

-

"Team Gai?" Shizune asks, "Oh... because of Neji right?"

-

**"**Yes, the byakugan along with the team's speed and mobility

should prove useful in capturing a few bugs.

Normally I wouldn't send a team with two jounins,

but their team took a bit of a hit on the last mission."

-

"Is Lee alright?" She picks up the mission report from the desk where Tsunade put it down.

-

"Yeah, yeah, he's doing fine. It's nothing worse that the stuff he's already been through.

That boy...

-

Shizune looks over mission report, and says, "Thankfully this seems to be an easy mission."

-

To this Tsunade responds, "Or maybe not so easy...

See here, the specific affect of the toxin is never mentioned."

-

"I wonder why?"

-

"That's precisely what I thought. There may be more to this than meets the eye."

-

"What do you mean?"

-

"Oh, nevermind. Just send these two teams here right away."

-

"Okay!"

-

* * *

- 

Okay I'll tell you what the chemical toxin does... but do you even need to ask? The Aburame's are too embarrassed to say it straight, but the chemical toxin increases the urge... to mate.

-

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Where am I going to go with this? Hmm... lolz.

I'm also testing out a new format/style of writting.

I just want to see how this turns out. **  
**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **

I don't own the Naruto series. This series was created by a mangaka by the name of Masashi Kishimoto. Perhaps you've heard of him.

My limited knowledge of Japanese however, does give me the ability to compose the following sentence:

Kore wa watashi no manga series ja arimasen.

Now don't I feel proud.

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**--**

To Cyberwolf

-

On your suggestion, I'll continue.

---

To C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only

-

"What's the pairing(s)?"

-

I think I'm going to take a vote. Any suggestions?

----

Azul Luna

-

Thanks... I think.

* * *

A boy stands quietly in the middle of a forest clearing. He has on a large coat, has curly brown hair, and wears sunglasses. He is one of the Aburame clan. The boy's name is Shino. 

As he is standing there, a girl also enters the clearing quietly. Her head is bent down slightly as she walks. The tips of her fingers are touching, but as she sees Shino standing there her hands fold in front of her. She gives him a cheerful smile.

"Ohayo, Shino-kun."

"Hinata. Are you ready?"

"Hai. I'm ready."

"And I'm ready too." A boy named Kiba states this as he and his dog, Akamaru, also enter the forest clearing.

"Can't wait. Rain country eh? When was the last time we visited that country?"

"Arf!"

"Yeah that's right. It definitely has been a long time. Still remembers the pork legs eh?"

"Arf!"

"Hey Shino. This mission. You said your father was the one who gave the report to the Hokage. Do you know what this 'toxin' thing does?"

"..."

Hinata intercedes. "Eto... It's... alright. It says that... that it's not harmful... so..."

"But what if it does something wierd... like, I don't know, makes you sneeze constantly or something? This report thing here doesn't even give us a clue."

Kiba looks puzzled. Hinata is as well.

"It's not sneezing." Shino states.

"Well then what the heck is it?"

"..." Shino pushes his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose.

Both Kiba and Hinata take note of this. They know that this is an action he does when he is nervous.

"It isn't harmful. But it affects behavior. Not in a violent way... but it's not itching either."

"Sou desu ka...?" Hinata is still confused. So is Kiba, however Akamaru gives a bark.

All of the sudden Kiba's eyes widen, and he gives a loud exclamation. "No way!"

"Please don't tell me... is it... it couldn't be... 'that'?"

"..." No verbal response is given. But none is needed to be made. As Shino once again touches the bridge of his sunglasses... Kiba's suspicion is confirmed.

"Eto... nani?" Hinata's innocence prevents her from fully understanding the implications behind 'that'.

Kiba debates with himself internally wether or not he should tell Hinata, what 'that' means.

He looks to Akamaru, who looks at him back. The look is easy to interpret. "What are you looking at me for?"

Kiba then looks to Shino, who performs his nervous gesture for the third time since the beginning of this scene. Obviously this is uncomfortable for him.

However, he nods.

Kiba then decides that he should probably tell her for her own safety. As he contemplates more... his face reveals a mischevious smirk.

He goes to Hinata and whispers something in her ear.

As he continues, Hinata's face grows redder and redder. Kiba finishes what he's telling her.

He looks at her, and realizes that perhaps he told too much.

She had one hand in front of her mouth, which hung open in complete astonishment. Her face was now as red as a setting sun.

Her hand drops to her side. Her pupiless eyes roll back, she closes them, and faints. Fortunately Kiba catches her before she hits the ground.

By now, Shino's eyes were twitching. You can tell that he's a bit angry. He didn't ask Kiba what he told her. He didn't think he wanted to know.

"Oh yeah... and another question? Eh heheh..." Kiba is a brave boy, but he is not dumb. Shino annoyed, makes him worried.

"What?" Shino is very annoyed.

"Does... the other team know about this?"

"..."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**- **

Okay first thing's first.

A vote for the pairings.

Since I'm flying by the seat of my pants as usual.

No same sex pairings though... I fear I might faint like Hinata.

I also don't do pedophiling.

No GaixTenten (ew?)

No KurenaixNeji...

Each guy gets a girl.

For the guys left out? Two words. Village girls.

Or... make that three words.

Sexy village girls. XDDD

Romantic triangles also possible. Harder... but possible.

Taking all and any suggestions.

-

And as for this chapter. You may have realized by now that I'm doing a lot of this in the present tense.

I originally intended to do this in script format. But said no. So I've had to compromise.

Essentially the feel is supposed to be 'script-esque' or like manga panels.

However, if it sounds choppy or wierd I'll change it accordingly.

-

Need feedback.


End file.
